Je serai là
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: One-shot. L'amitié plus forte que tout de deux jeunes filles...


_**Je serai là.**_

Il était mort. Mort ! L'idée de ce simple mot lui brisait le cœur. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se place devant elle, devant cette maudite voiture ?…

Sakura était dans sa chambre, affalée dans un coin, contre le mur. Depuis deux jours, depuis le drame, elle ne vivait plus. Elle restait, le regard vide, sans boire ni manger, sans même entendre Thomas et son père, ou encore Kéro, qui lui parlaient, chaque heure passant un peu plus inquiets pour elle. Elle restait là et ne bougeait pas, cette même scène défilant sans s'arrêter devant elle.

**_Flash-back :_**

_- Lionel ! Je suis contente de t'avoir enfin retrouvé !_

_Il lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires._

_- Tu me manquais trop mon ange. A Hong Kong, je ne vivais plus ! Il fallait que je revienne. Mère l'a compris. Finalement, elle n'est pas si dure que je le croyais._  
_- Et je l'en remercie !_

_Elle lui claqua une bise sonore sur la joue et les deux rirent. Soudain Lionel redevint plus sérieux._

_- Sakura ?_  
_- Quoi ? répondit-elle, légèrement inquiète._  
_- Je t'aime !_  
_- Oh Lionel !_

_Et ils s'embrassèrent. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse Son grand amour était enfin revenu, après deux mois d'absence. Deux mois interminables où elle avait cru mourir à petit feu…_

_- Attrape-moi !_

_Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et se mit à courir. Le feu était vert pour les piétons et elle s'engagea sans regarder. Voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna. Elle se tenait toujours au milieu de la route. Lui la dévisageait._

_- Bah alors !? Tu viens ?_  
_- Sakura !_

_Alors tout se passa au ralenti. Elle remarqua soudain la voiture qui fonçait droit sur elle et ne put pas bouger, paralysée par la peur, elle vit Lionel courir vers elle et sentit deux puissants bras la soulever de terre et la pousser de la route. Elle retomba durement sur la chaussée, où elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits._

_- Merci Lionel ! Quelle idiote je fais !_

_Mais, curieusement, aucune réponse ne vint. Elle remarqua alors la foule tout près d'elle. Elle se leva, un nœud à l'estomac et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'un badaud. Il gisait là, entouré de curieux. Un mince filet de sang, partant de sa tête, rougissait le bitume. Elle crispa ses poings, de plus en plus anxieuse, et l'encouragea mentalement._

_« Vas-y Lionel ! Relève-toi ! »_

_Mais il ne se relavait pas._

_- RELEVE-TOI !!! hurla-t-elle._

_Elle courut jusqu'à lui et le secoua sans s'arrêter, ne sentant pas la froideur de son corps._

_- Tu vas te relever, oui !!??!!_  
_- Mademoiselle… se risqua à l'interrompre quelqu'un, il est mort._  
_- Non !_

_Elle se releva pour faire face à la personne qui avait osé prononcer ce mot. Des milliers de têtes lui apparurent, qui la dévisageaient. Sur chacune se lisait la peine ou la pitié, parfois la compassion. Elle se retourna alors vers Lionel et comprit. On ne lui avait pas menti. Il était mort._

_La tête lui tourna tout à coup. Ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Elle s'effondra._

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était à l'hôpital. On lui avait permis de rentrer chez elle, et depuis ce moment elle était là. Elle n'avait pas bougé. De nombreuses crampes auraient du la tirailler mais elle ne les sentait pas. Elle ne sentait pas non plus la faim et la soif, ni même le sommeil. Elle ne sentait plus rien, si ce n'est l'odeur de la mort, qui rôdait autour d'elle, comme pour la narguer après lui avoir pris l'être aimé.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves entra dans la petite chambre. Sur son visage se lisait une immense tristesse, mais une impression de force se dégageait d'elle, faisant oublier ses traits si pâles. Elle s'approcha de ce corps vide d'esprit, assis contre le mur dans un coin, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Sakura !

Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Elle se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher.

Combien de temps s'écoula ainsi ? Qui sait… Mais petit à petit, une petite larme rebelle perla au coin d'un œil de la jeune fille affalée dans le coin, et roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Bientôt rejointe par une autre qui glissa sur l'autre joue. Puis une nouvelle. Et encore une. Bientôt on ne put plus les compter. Le ruisseau s'était transformé en torrent, le torrent en fleuve…

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle parla.

- Il est mort Tiffany !… Il est mort pour moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? C'est moi qui aurais du mourir.

Son amie ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser le dos. Elle aussi pleurait. Elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer pour son amie mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elles étaient unies, dans la joie comme dans la douleur.

L'autre s'était calmée. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais plus silencieuses. Le calme après la tempête.

- S'il l'a fait, c'était pour toi. Parce qu'il t'aimait. Autant que toi tu l'aimes. Et c'est pour ça que tu souffres. Le don qu'il t'a fait est le plus merveilleux don de tous, mais aussi le plus lourd à porter, c'est le don de vie… Le don d'une deuxième vie… Et par respect pour lui, tu dois honorer cette deuxième vie qui t'est offerte, et en profiter…  
- Je ne peux pas… Je ne pourrai jamais…  
- Tu le pourras… Avec le temps, tu le pourras… Et en attendant, je serai là.

Oui, elle serait là… Comme elle l'avait toujours été… Et elle l'aiderait à surmonter ce drame. Car elle l'aimait… d'un amour certes différent de celui que Sakura portait à Lionel, mais d'un amour très beau lui aussi ; l'amitié.

* * *

Bah voilà c'est fini ! Alors croyez-moi ou non, au départ je pensais pas du tout faire ça comme ça mais je me suis laissée emporter... D'ailleurs le titre était : « L'amour, plus fort que tout » (et par l'amour, je parlais pas d'amitié !) et ça se terminait bien ! Mais bon finalement voilà, j'ai fait ça comme ça...

C'est pour ma Juju que j'adore et à qui je ne le dis jamais assez. En souhaitant qu'elle et moi on ait une amitié aussi belle et aussi longue que celle de Sakura et Tiffany ! J'espère qu'elle comprendra le message ; j'ai trouvé que c'était une belle façon d'en quelque sorte lui « rendre hommage » donc voilà, ma tite Julie que j'aime, c'est pour toi ! J'espère que ça te plaît.

Bon, cette dédicace mise à part, je vous en prie, envoyez-moi des mails parce que jusqu'à présent je n'en ai reçus que deux (c'est déjà ça me direz-vous !) (de silene chau et de Milianne que je remercie au passage) et ils concernaient tous les deux mes one-shots. Or si quelqu'un a lu mes fics, je voudrais bien son avis !! Enfin bref ! Des mails, je vous en supplie lol. J'en ai vraiment besoin pour m'améliorer. Ca vous prend pas beaucoup de temps mais moi ça me fait super plaisir, même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez pas aimé du tout car au moins là je sais ce que ça vaut.

Voilà je vous laisse.

A plus pour une autre fic !

_Audrey_


End file.
